feeling of hearts
by unblinded love
Summary: what she feels? what he feels? what they feel? can tora win misaki's heart or usui will steal it? who knows what will happen. read to find out. ToraXMisaki,UsuiXMisaki...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first maid latte fanfiction hope u all like it...**

 _ **Prologue:**_

In Seika high there was nobody rather then a certain raven head girl with beautiful amber eyes going through she was only remaining in the school doing her work with certain blonde hair guy who was alway staring at her which was not helping at all. "Would you stop staring, Baka Usui"she said."I like staring at Misa-chan"he said bluntly. After hearing what he said she started blushing and started do work so she could as fast as possible. As she was done she arrange everything properly and packed her things and she walked off to her house with blonde guy trailing her.

Ayuzawa Misaki - President of Seika high and also known as demon president. She has raven hairs which ends slightly down her shoulders and beautiful big amber eyes.

Usui Takumi - One of the student of Seika high and also best friend of Misaki. He has spiky blonde hairs and emerald eyes.

On their way back home they were chatting as being childhood friends there were a lot close to each other. They chatted about their day in the school what they did and what happened. While having their chat their were not aware of their surrounding as Misaki bumped into a guy who was getting out of his car. Misaki was falling backward because of the force as she bumped into that person and Usui ran to catch her but could not as somebody had already caught her."I'm sorry,I was not looking where I was going" Misaki said as she blushed."It's okay"said the guy and stared at Misaki. Usui felt pain in his heart as he reached for Misaki and got her out of that guy's arm. He was tall and handsome with pale skin, he had lime color eyes and yellowish hairs with bangs on right side he smiled his most attractive smile towards Misaki and she blushed again. On the other hand Usui could not handle it as he was jealous to see _his_ Misaki blushed towards other guy, Misaki was only his. They said sorry again and Usui took her away towards their houses. They're walk to home was in full silence as no one said a word. As they reached their houses both of them said goodbyes to each other and went inside as their houses were located right next to each other.

 **Thank you for reading my story... Well hope you all like it... Please tell me if I had any mistake and help me improve my writing...**

 **Thank you once again...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter and thank you for your reviews.**

 **Please enjoy...**

Chapter 1

After finishing dinner, Misaki went to her room only to find a blonde hair guy sitting on her bed smiling like an idiot towards her.

"Usui, how did you get in?" Misaki asked while glaring at the guy in front of her.

"Through the balcony, Misa-chan." Usui replied, as if it were the most obvious explanation.

"If you didn't know already, sneaking into someone's house is known as a crime"

"But I was missing Misa-chan" Usui said in his playfully whinny voice, bringing out his pout for more drama.

"Idiot" Misaki muttered while she turned the other way in a failed attempt to hide her blush.

While Misaki was busy fighting back the blush, Usui continued smiling, enjoying every bit of her adorable presence.

"Misa-chan don't make such cute faces, it's testing my limits." Usui said innocently to Misaki which added more fuel to her blush and irritation.

"Y-you, you! Stop spurting unnecessary things and just get out of my room"

"No." Was his blunt answer.

"Get out of my room you perverted alien" With her demon aura unleashed, Misaki grabbed the books by her side and threw it towards Usui. He expertly dodged the books and caught Misaki's hands, seizing her movements. The sudden skin contact caught her off guard. She blushed at their proximity, as they were close enough for her to feel his breath tickle her skin

Usui took in the beauty before him. Her dark locks which contrasted with her light skin, her defined cheeks which were currently painted in crimson, her luscious lips... oh how he yearned to feel her lips against his own.

Unconsciously, Usui started to slowly lean towards her face, aiming at her lips, seemingly in a trance.

"U-usui?" Misaki whispered nervously, her anger forgotten.

Her soft voice seemed to have brought him back to reality. Feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed, Usui immediately let her go and left. He went towards her balcony and jumped onto his. Once inside his room, he closed the doors and curtains and leaned against the door in an attempt to cool his racing heart down.

On the other hand Misaki was still frozen, somewhat confused and flustered of what had just happened. She slowly closed the door and curtains of her balcony and went straight to her bed, trying not to think much of what had occurred, which was a difficult task.

Next day...

Misaki woke up to her annoying yet essential alarm. Getting up, Misaki did her morning routine and got ready for school. She was rushing, wanting to leave early so she would not have to encounter Usui. She wanted to avoid Usui for the time being.

Lunch time arrived and Misaki successfully avoided Usui. While she was packing her things, her two friends approached.

"MISAKI!~" A pink haired girl excitedly came and hugged Misaki. She hugged her so tightly that Misaki was having trouble breathing.

"Sakura, you are going to kill Misaki if you keep hugging the life out of her." A girl with boy cut and glasses said disapprovingly, effectively removing the death grip Sakura had on Misaki.

"Eh? Sorry Misaki." Sakura sheepishly said with her head down in shame.

"Its okay Sakura, and thank you Shizuko for saving the day!" Misaki said jokingly, earning chuckles from her companions.

"Misaki, want to have lunch with us, unless you have student council duties today?" Sakura asked.

"I'm free to day, so why not?"

On the other hand, Usui was being confessed to a girl he neither knew nor cared about.

"I really like you Usui-kun, please go out with me." The girl, who seemed to be in her first year, pleaded.

"Sorry, but no." He just bluntly replied and walked away leaving a crying girl behind. He didn't feel any remorse for the heart-broken girl. Can they not understand by his continuous rejections that he was not interested in a relationship— well, except if the relationship is with Misaki.

As he walked towards the lunchroom, he spotted Misaki and her friends chatting happily to each other. He liked it when Misaki smiled, as to him, it seemed as if she brightened up the whole room. He didn't want to disturb her and ruin her mood, so he walked off to the roof.

In the lunchroom...

"Misaki so how are you and Usui-kun doing, you really are lucky to have such a nice boyfriend." Sakura said as she went into her moe land daydream. Misaki blushed after hearing what Sakura said

"H-he is not my b-boyfriend, we are just friends" Misaki stuttered. She was confused as to why she was blushing and stuttering, it wasn't that she had feelings of love towards him, right? But she did admit to herself that she kinda did like that alien, even if he constantly irritates her.

"Come on Misaki, we are your best friends, you can tell us the truth." Shizuko said.

"I-I'm telling the truth, we are just good friends." Misaki replied, still blushing profusely.

"Misakiiii, stop denying ittt," Sakura whined.

"Would you guys drop the topic, there is nothing between us, okay." Misaki finished, with no room for any arguments they might have. So with that said, they continued, like before, chatting about random, insignificant topics, until the end of lunch.

The rest of the day went in blink of an eye. As the last lecture's bell rang, Misaki immediately packed her things and went to the student council room.

In the council room, it was the same as always, as everyone did their work in silence. After finishing her last document, she placed everything in their proper place, grabbed her bag, then left the school.

To Misaki's discomfort, Usui was waiting for her at the gate.

"What are you doing, standing here so late?" Misaki asked, doing the best she can to not make any eye contact, afraid that scenes from yesterday might come back; when Usui was standing so close to her, feeling his soft, warm hands holding hers, looking at those mesmerizing green eyes, anticipating the kiss that neve —

"I was waiting for my Misa-chan to come out. She ignored me for the whole day." Usui said give her his sad puppy dog look. Seeing this, she blushed and stomped away from him muttering all about perverted aliens and their idiocy. With Usui's alien abilities, he understood every word. Smiling, he followed behind her like the loyal dog he was.

 **Thank you for reading, and once again, hope you all like it... plz review...**

 **~Unblinded love & Boldnbright~**


End file.
